


Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist... Wrestler?

by iroczchick



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mention of Oliver Queen, Movie Reference, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers (2012), Public Display of Affection, RMS Titanic, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Tony Stark, Stony - Freeform, Tag Team, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iroczchick/pseuds/iroczchick
Summary: Oliver Queen wasn’t the only superhero that dreamed of being a WWE Superstar.This story is taking on a life of its own.  I don't know what's happening.Alternate Title: The One Where Steve and Tony Watch Titanic After Winning a Wrestling Match





	1. Clint Hangs Out in Vents

Oliver Queen wasn’t the only superhero that dreamed of being a WWE Superstar. Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, had always wanted to add WWE Superstar to his already extensive list. Secretly, of course. No one else knew about his boyish desire to wrestle. Although, the idea probably wouldn’t have surprised the rest of the Avengers seeing as how Tony made them watch RAW, Smackdown, and all of the pay-per-views with him. An idea sparked in that head of his while he was in his workshop.

“JARVIS, get Vince McMahon on the line.”

“Of course, Sir.”

Little did Tony know, while he was discussing his lavish plan with Mr. McMahon, Clint was perched in the ceiling vent listening to the entire conversation. Clint snickered to himself when he heard this plan of Tony’s involved more than just Iron Man himself. He stealthily continued his exploration of the ceiling vent system after Tony had hung up with Mr. McMahon. He couldn’t wait to see everyone’s faces when Tony told them about his plan, especially Steve’s.

Later that day, Tony emerged from his workshop to eat dinner with the rest of the team. As he expected, he was the last one to arrive. Sixteen pizzas sat in the middle of the table, most of which Thor would devour on his own. Tony sat down between Steve and Bruce. Everyone started grabbing some pizza as Tony started talking.

“Everyone listen up, I have an announcement!”

Clint tried to stifle his laugh but failed miserably. Tony shot him an exasperated look and rolled his eyes.

“Seriously, Barton, were you in the ceiling vents again?”

Clint just shrugged as he gave Tony a sneaky smile.

“Anyway, I had a little chat with Vince McMahon today and got a tag team match on RAW next week. Hold your applause, I know I’m awesome.”

He put on a big show of raising his arms and flashing his billion dollar smile at everyone. Leave it to Natasha to focus on only part of his statement. She quirked a brow in his direction with a sly smile.

“So, who’s your partner, Stark?”

He turned to his right and grinned obnoxiously at Steve. Clint, Bruce, and Natasha all gave each other the _of course it’s Steve_ look while Thor bellowed his approval with two pieces of pizza shoved in his mouth. Loki actually laughed at the look on Steve’s face when the realization set in. Steve looked over at Tony, shock written all over his face.

“Seriously, Tony! Why?”

Tony slung his arm around the super soldier.

“Don’t look so shocked, Spangles, you are a national icon you know.”

Tony couldn’t help but stare at how adorable Steve looked while he was flustered. Everyone noticed him staring, except Steve, thank God. Bruce cleared his throat to get Tony’s attention. Tony stopped staring and looked over to Bruce who was quietly laughing. Tony rolled his eyes and started eating.

As everyone finished eating they all went their separate ways. Tony made his way back down to his workshop. He wasn’t in there long before JARVIS spoke.

“Sir, Captain Rogers is requesting access.”

Tony smiled to himself.

“Let him in, J.”

The doors slid open and a still confused looking Steve came walking in. Tony couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face as he walked over to where Steve was standing.

“To what do I owe the pleasure, Capsicle?”

Steve stopped gazing at the floor and looked at Tony.

“I don’t even know how to wrestle, Tony.”

He sounded half-heartedly annoyed. A win in Tony’s book. Tony stepped a little closer to pat his shoulder.

“I would’ve picked Thor, but I really don’t feel like having to replace an entire arena.”

Steve laughed, and actual real laugh, and wasn’t that music to Tony’s ears. Suddenly Tony realized something. _Shit_. He could not have possibly been falling for Steve. Ridiculous. He was clearly sleep deprived.

“Tell you what, big guy, I’ll show you some moves tomorrow.”

Steve gave him a shy smile. He was kind of flattered that Tony had wanted him to be his partner.

“How’s six a.m. sound?”

Tony guffawed.

“Have you met me, Steve? How ‘bout noon?”

Steve chuckled and nodded.

“Noon it is then.”


	2. Steve's Got Sass

The next day, Steve was down in the gym waiting for Tony.  He was wearing his signature too tight white t-shirt and tan sweatpants.  He couldn’t help but think how ridiculous this was going to be.  Him as a wrestler.  What was Tony thinking?  Fighting bad guys and weird aliens was easy compared to participating in Tony’s endless shenanigans.  He shook his head and smiled to himself at the thought.  He was glad that he and Tony weren’t at each other’s throats anymore.  After New York, he realized that under the arrogance and sass, Tony was actually enjoyable to be around.  Tony walked in while Steve was still lost in thought.  He was sporting a black tank top and grey sweatpants and yelled over to Steve.

“Don’t look so serious, Spangles, this is going to be fun!”

Steve’s head snapped up to see Tony striding over to the sparring mat.  He let a smirk creep across his lips.

“How nice of you to show up, Sleeping Beauty.”

Tony let out an exaggerated gasp and clutched at his chest.

“Whoa! Steve’s got sass! JARVIS, mark this down on the calendar.”

“As you wish, Sir.”

Steve rolled his eyes and laughed.  Tony followed suit and laughed right along with him.  He sat his water bottle down next to the sparring mat and grinned mischievously as he held up his fists.

“Ready to get your ass kicked, Cap?”

“I thought you were going to show me moves?”

Steve made air quotes when he said _show me moves_.  Tony moved into his space and spoke in a low voice.

“Oh, I am Capsicle.”

With that, he got Steve in a grappling hold. The two went back and forth, Steve gaining the upper hand quickly with his super strength and agility.  Tony was mildly irritated at this turn of events, but still had more fun than he had in a long time.  Steve enjoyed himself too.  He figured it would be harder to act like you were beating the crap out of someone, but it wasn’t much different than actually doing it.  Tony was about to lock in the sleeper hold when Steve countered and suplexed him down onto the mat.  He quickly pinned Tony.  Game over.  Steve-1 Tony-0.  

Steve stood up and extended a hand down to the brunette.  Tony huffed out a breath and grabbed it, Steve hauling him up a little too hard.  Tony smashed right into that chiseled chest.  Damn Steve felt nice and smelled good.  What the hell was wrong with him lately?  He quickly removed himself from the super soldier and grabbed his water bottle, downing the contents in one gulp.  He threw the bottle down and smacked Steve on the back.

“Looks like you know what you’re doing, Rogers.”

Steve grinned.

“Aww, did I bruise your ego, Stark?”

Tony nearly choked on air.  Where was this sass coming from and why was it making him tingly?  He shoved those thoughts down and gave Steve his signature Tony Stark smirk.

“Next time I’ll bring the suit.”

Steve decided not to goad the man anymore and risk ruining this new friendship that he quite enjoyed.  He patted him on the back as they made their way out of the gym.

“If it makes you feel any better, you almost had that sleeper locked in.”

Tony glanced over at him and smiled.

“You’re lying, but hey, thought that counts right?”

Steve just shook his head and smiled back.

“Right.”


	3. Star Spangled Dorks

It was three days until Steve and Tony’s big debut on RAW and Mr. McMahon had called to go over some details with Tony.  Tony easily answered his questions about entrance music, titantron videos, and pyrotechnics; but there was one thing Tony hadn’t thought about yet, their tag team name.  How did he overlook that detail?  He told Vince he’d call him back in the morning when he came up with a good name.

Later that day, the team was settled in the living room getting ready to watch Clint’s terrifying choice of movie, Event Horizon.  Natasha claimed the recliner, while Thor and Loki were sprawled out and hogging the biggest couch in the room.  That left Bruce and Clint on one loveseat and Steve and Tony on the other.  Right before Clint was about to hit play, Tony waved his hands in the air, almost smacking Steve in the face.

“Guys… and scary assassin woman, brainstorming session, tag team names, GO!”

Clint, the snarky bastard, gave him a confused grin.

“Seriously, Tony, you didn’t even come up with a NAME yet?!”

Tony waved a hand in Clint’s direction.

“Do you have anything useful to say? No? Shut up.”

Clint flipped him off and Tony laughed.  Thor’s voice bellowed from the couch.

“Hammer Time!”

A proud, yet goofy grin was plastered across his face.  Loki rolled his eyes, and the rest of the team gave him confused stares.  Tony turned to look at him.

“That’s not even relevant, Goldie Locks, but good effort.”

Thor still looked slightly pleased with himself.  Natasha piped up with an amused tone in her voice.

“Star Spangled Dorks seems fitting.”

Now it was Tony’s turn to roll his eyes as he let out a dramatic sigh.  Steve couldn’t hide the chuckle that escaped his lips.  Tony snapped his head around to glare at Steve, which just made the other man laugh harder.  Tony whined like a 5-year-old.

“Come on, Capsicle, you’re supposed to be on my side!  And also, not a dork, so not accurate”

Steve shoved him lightly with his elbow.

“Aren’t you the one always telling me to lighten up?”

The rest of the team joined Steve in laughter.  Tony pointed an accusing finger in the super soldier's direction.

“There!  There it is again!  Where have you been hiding all that sass, Cap?”

Steve turned slightly to face Tony with a smirk and boldness in his voice.

“Guess you bring out the best in me.”

The glint in Steve’s eyes while he smiled brightly at Tony was almost unbearable.  Almost was the key word.  Tony found himself momentarily mesmerized by the man in front of him.  Everyone in the room noticed the way they were gazing at each other.  Natasha finally coughed obscenely loud and threw them an evil smirk.

“You guys need some alone time over there?”

Steve immediately dropped his gaze and stared into his lap.  He could feel the heat creeping up his cheeks.  Tony faltered for a moment when he saw the light blush paint Steve’s cheeks.  He was just about to come back with a witty comment when Bruce spoke up.

“Iron America.”

Tony looked at him and grinned while Steve still had his face in his hands.  Tony thought that was the perfect name.

“I knew there was a reason I liked you, Banner.  Iron America it is!”

Tony relaxed back into the too small loveseat and leaned his shoulder into Steve slightly.  Steve gave him a small smile and slung his arm over that back of the loveseat to get comfortable.  Before Clint pushed play, he gave them one last idea.

“Hey, I got a better one… Superhusbands.”


	4. Earth to Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, next chapter we finally get the match

It was the morning of their big debut.  Steve and Tony waited for Happy to pull the limo around to the front of the tower.  Tony was dressed to the nines, as usual, and sporting his signature shades, while Steve was wearing khakis, a white t-shirt, and his leather jacket.  As soon as Happy pulled up, they hopped in and made their way to Madison Square Garden.  Steve was looking adorably uncomfortable, Tony thought.  He really needed to stop thinking of Steve as _adorable_ right now.  They sat in comfortable silence, well, Tony was comfortable anyway, until they arrived at Madison Square Garden.  

Vince greeted the pair when they stepped out of the limo with firm handshakes and lead them inside.  They followed him to the grand stage where everything would be taking place.  Tony looked around and took in his surroundings.  This was actually happening!  He couldn’t hide the boyish smile that was plastered on his face.  Steve was feeling a bit nervous, but when he looked over at Tony, his nerves were suddenly washed away.  It wasn’t often he caught a glimpse of the genius genuinely smiling.

“Earth to Steve!”

Tony elbowed him and laughed brightly to bring him out of his reverie.  Steve laughed nervously and looked at the ground with a shy smile.

“Sorry, nerves.”

Tony put an arm around him as they followed Vince down to the stage and titantron.

“Nothing to be nervous about, Cap.  I’m going to do all the talking.”

He turned and gave Steve a shit-eating grin.  Steve rolled his eyes and let out an easy chuckle.

“Now I’m really nervous.”

Vince went over all the logistics of how they were going to enter the arena, when the pyrotechnics were going to ignite, music, etc. when Tony turned to Steve again.

“You’re going to  _ love _ the entrance montage I made for you!”

Steve ran his hand down his face and groaned.

“Am I going to want to kill you after this?”

Tony grinned even wider.

“Probably.”


	5. Language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the match!  
> Links to the entrance videos at the end.

The venue was packed with the sold out crowd for Monday Night RAW.  Tony and Steve were slated for the main event.  They watched the matches from backstage, Steve in his full Captain America uniform, shield on his back, and Tony was suited up in the Mark 42.  Tony’s eyes sparkled when the lights went down for the entrance of his favorite wrestler.   _BREAK THE WALLS DOWN_ echoed throughout the arena and the familiar light up jacket of Y2J Chris Jericho illuminated the stage.  Steve looked over at Tony and sucked in a breath.  He really couldn’t get enough of seeing Tony light up like that.  Steve smiled unconsciously while he watched him.

The moment had finally arrived for Tony to make his WWE debut.  He turned and flashed a smile at Steve.

“See ya out there, Cap!”

With that, he started up the ladder to the top of the titantron.  As soon as he reached the top, the lights went out.  He deployed the helmet as the first chords of AC/DC’s _Shoot to Thrill_ filled the venue.  The fans went crazy when the screen revealed Tony getting suited up.  At that moment, Tony fired up his repulsors and zoomed around the arena.  Just as the video showed the mask coming down over his face, he landed on the stage with a clang of metal in a half kneel, one hand on the ground, as a curtain of pyrotechnics rained down on the stage.  He rose from his position and raised his hands above his head, slowly turning in a circle as he retracted the mask.  He smiled from ear to ear, taking in the energy from the crowd.  As the music slowly faded, he brought the microphone up to address the fans.

“I’d just like to thank you, the WWE Universe, for giving me this opportunity.  I’m going to keep this short and sweet because I’ve got a surprise for all of you!”

Cue _The_ _Star Spangled Man with a Plan_.  As the titantron played a video of Captain America with his showgirls, Steve strode out onto the stage, looking amused and annoyed at the same time.  Tony tried to hold back a laugh as Steve came up beside him.  Steve waved bashfully at the crowd as he and Tony made their way down to the ring.  Once they were in the ring, Steve handed his shield off to be kept safe at ringside and Tony’s suit disassembled itself.  A moment later, Batista and Brock Lesnar made their way down to the ring.  Tony held up both hands and gave Steve a double high five before he stepped back into the ring.  Steve shook his head and laughed before taking his place on the apron.  Tony and Batista stood toe to toe in the middle of the ring when the referee signaled for the bell to start the match.

Batista caught Tony with a forearm shot, but Tony rebounded with a clothesline and Batista rolled outside.  Lesnar regrouped with Batista, but Steve ran around and punched him, then Tony hit a splash off the turnbuckle.  Later in the match, Lesnar was punching Tony in the corner, but Tony fought back with some chops of his own and hit the ropes.  Lesnar clotheslined him and Batista tagged in, then he scoop slammed Tony and traded some punches.  Tony dropkicked him and hit the ropes, but Lesnar knocked him down behind the ref’s back and Batista landed a backbreaker.  Lesnar tagged back in and punched Tony a few times, then Batista tagged back in kept Tony grounded.  Lesnar assisted with some stomps, then Tony stunned him with some strikes and made the tag.  Steve tagged in and connected with several clotheslines, then he nailed Batista with an uppercut and connected with a suplex.  Steve went for the Captain America Punch, but Lesnar hit him from behind and sent him into Batista who hit the Batista Bomb.  Tony broke up the pin and tackled Lesnar on the floor, but Lesnar caught him and tried to chokeslam him.  Tony countered with a DDT through the announce table while Steve and Batista slugged it out in the ring.  Batista hit Steve in the corner, but Steve connected with the Captain America Punch.  With Lesnar unconscious in the rubble that used to be an announce table, Steve pinned Batista for the three count.  

 _Star Spangled Man with a Plan_ played throughout Madison Square Garden as Steve caught his breath and slowly rose to his feet.  Tony hobbled over and gingerly rolled back into the ring under the bottom rope.  He looked up and saw Steve extending and hand down and smiling brighter than he had ever seen before.  As he took Steve’s hand and let him haul him up, a sudden realization hit him.  Somewhere along the line, he fell in love with the one and only Steve Rogers.  He was brought out of his daze as the referee raised both of their arms in unison to signify the victory.  He smiled over at Steve as he made his way over to climb the turnbuckle.  Steve followed suit at the other turnbuckle and they both raised their arms to the screaming crowd.  They both jumped down and slipped out of the ring.  They waved to the crowd as they made their way up the ramp.  The crowd was still roaring even after they made their way backstage.  Steve elbowed him playfully.

“Now I know why you picked me.”

Tony looked over and smirked.

“Yeah? Why’s that, Cap?”

Steve grinned and leaned in.

“Looks like you were getting your ass kicked pretty good out there.”

Tony gasped and pretended to almost faint.

“First of all, language, and second, did you miss the part where I put Brock Lesnar through the announce table?!”

Steve smiled and put his arm around Tony’s shoulders as they made their way to the locker room.

“Not going to lie, that was more fun than I thought it was going to be.  Thanks, Tony.”

Tony couldn’t resist the urge to lean into him slightly as they walked.

“Anytime, Steve.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ttzxpmZUb9M&index=6&list=FLiYRZ_Lz1AWd3h9yP8aHjvA -Tony's Entrance  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DxRKwKJI_uI&list=FLiYRZ_Lz1AWd3h9yP8aHjvA&index=4 -Steve's Entrance


	6. Titanic?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two are such dorks

They arrived back at the tower and were greeted by the rest of the team cheering and making a huge scene.  Tony bowed with a ridiculously huge smile on his face while Steve just looked mildly embarrassed.  Clint jumped up off the sofa with a gleeful smile and high-fived Steve.

“Thank God you were there, Steve, this guy was getting his ass kicked!”

He pointed over at Tony with a smirk.  Tony fell back into Steve dramatically and hooked an arm around his neck.  His eyes twinkled as he smiled up at Steve and crooned.

“Oh Captain, my Captain!  Whatever would I do without you?”

Steve’s eyes widened for a moment, lost in those deep brown eyes of the amazing man currently hanging all over him.  He came back to reality and played along, putting his arms around the billionaire’s waist.  Then, it was Tony’s turn to look shocked as he let out a soft gasp.  Steve gave him a mischievous smirk.

“Well, you wouldn’t be hanging on me right now.”

Clint burst out laughing and clutched at his stomach.  The rest of the team couldn’t contain themselves either and joined Clint in their laughter.  Steve and Tony just continued to stare at each other for a moment, forgetting that there was a world beyond the two of them.  Something stirred in Tony as he caught the slightly pinkish tint paint Steve’s cheeks.  He grinned, never taking his eyes off the super soldier’s as he disentangled himself from him.  Clint finally regained his composure enough to speak and walked over to Natasha.

“Looks like I’m about to win this one, Nat!”

She cocked an eyebrow.

“Don’t be so sure, Barton.”

Steve looked confused as he made his way over to sit on the couch.  Tony was used to ignoring their weird banter.  He crashed down on the couch next to Steve, soaking in the other man’s warmth.

“How awesome did it look on TV?”

Thor chimed in boisterously.

“It was most joyous to watch you destroy that table with the head of your foe, Man of Iron!”

Tony always laughed at Thor’s way with words.

“Highlight of my night too, buddy!”

Loki yawned and nudged Thor in the leg.  The God of Thunder smiled sweetly at his brother and stood, hauling Loki up with him.  Thor waved at the team as he and Loki walked to the elevator.

“Friends! I bid you all a good night!”

Tony called to JARVIS to turn the TV on.

“Movie anyone?”

Steve smiled over at him.

“Only if I get to pick.”

Clint, Bruce, and Natasha gave each other knowing glances and planned to leave the two lovebirds alone with their movie.  Bruce looked over at Tony.

“I think we’re all going to hit the hay.  You guys have fun.”

The three of them walked toward the elevator.  Tony turned around and pouted.

“Fine, whatever, Steve and I will revel in our victory alone!”

Clint howled with laughter as the trio entered the elevator.  Tony rolled his eyes as he turned back and looked at Steve.

“So, what do you got in mind, Cap?”

Steve thought about it for a minute before looking at Tony thoughtfully.

“Titanic?”

Tony spluttered before answering.

“Seriously? Titanic?”

Steve smiled wistfully.

“Yeah.  I always heard stories about it when I was growing up and Clint mentioned they made a movie about it.”

Tony made a mental note not to let Clint give Steve movie ideas.

“The movie is more of a love story, not a documentary, Steve-O.”

_ Oh, _ Steve thought.  He was feeling bold tonight for some reason.   _ Even better _ .  He glanced back over at Tony.

“Play it.”

Tony’s stomach did weird flips at the command.

“JARVIS, give the man what he wants.”

“As you wish, sir.”

As the movie started to play, the two of them got comfortable.  Tony subtly moved closer to Steve and felt the other man relax slightly.  He smiled to himself when he felt an arm slide across his shoulders.  Steve’s heart was pounding.  Tony didn’t move away so he figured whatever they were doing was okay.  Steve was engrossed in the movie before long.

The screen showed Jack and Rose running through the boiler room.  While Steve watched, he was so enthralled with their love story, he almost forgot the ship was going to sink.  Steve thought he blushed hard during the drawing scene, but it was nothing compared to the crimson that stained his face as he watched Jack and Rose in the backseat of a stranger’s car.  He could feel the familiar tightening in his pants as he imagined Tony and himself in the backseat of that car.  He took his eyes away from the screen to glance over at Tony.  His eyes were closed and his head was plastered to Steve’s shoulder.  He should’ve know he fell asleep when there were no lewd comments about Rose’s breasts being exposed.  Steve took the opportunity and tightened his arm around the sleeping man and pulled him closer.  Tony shifted in his sleep and draped his arm across Steve’s midsection.  He froze.  Tony’s arm was dangerously close to his growing problem.  He reached down and gently placed his hand on top of Tony’s in an attempt to move it away when he felt the other man turn his hand and curl his fingers around his.  Steve’s brain short circuited.  He thought about untangling their fingers but decided to just enjoy the moment.

He finished watching the movie with Tony all over him.  After it ended, JARVIS turned off the TV and dimmed the lights.  Steve didn’t know what to do.  He didn’t want to disturb Tony, but he also didn’t want the man to freak out when he woke up tangled up in Steve.  Tony was always grumpy when he woke up so he decided to let the man sleep.  Steve slid against the arm of the sofa and wrapped his other arm around Tony, pulling him to rest on his chest.  Tony mumbled something in his sleep as he snuggled back into the blonde.  Steve brought a hand up and carded through the billionaire’s hair.  It didn’t take long for Steve to join Tony in dreamland. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soon time to make use of the Explicit rating ;)


	7. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed update... Life happened lol

The sun was beginning to peek above the horizon when Tony started to stir.  In his sleepy haze, he could feel a warm body under him and he snuggled into it.  He felt strong arms tighten around him and he hummed appreciatively.  As hard as he tried to stay asleep, he became more alert each second.  He suddenly realized his snuggle buddy was none other than Steve Rogers.  A moment later, he felt Steve go rigid against him.  Tony decided to make it known that he was awake and mumbled sleepily.

“Mornin’ Cap.”

Steve’s grip around the genius loosened as he fumbled for words.

“Uh… sorry I uh… fell asleep.”

Tony accidentally buried his face in Steve’s chest and chuckled softly.

“So did I, apparently.”

Steve seemed to relax a little at his words.  Tony made no move to disentangle himself from the super soldier.  Tony raised his head a lazily opened his eyes to meet Steve’s.

“Mmm you’re a comfy Capsicle.  Hope you weren't planning on leaving.”

Steve tried not to choke on air as he spoke.

“Um… uh… no?”

Tony smiled when he felt Steve’s arms tighten hesitantly around him again.

“Oh.  My.  God!”

Of course Clint would ruin the moment.  Tony and Steve both jumped and almost fell off the sofa at the outburst.  Tony groaned and stood up.

“Why people feel the need to be awake at this hour is beyond my comprehension.”

He ran a hand down his face and shuffled toward the coffee make.  Steve stood, shocked, and walked past Clint in a daze.  Clint slapped him on the shoulder and grinned.

“Did you finally get seduced by the great Tony Stark?”

Steve almost stumbled at the comment.  He was so flustered he couldn’t think of anything to say.  Apparently he didn’t need to because Tony took the opportunity to answer for him.

“Still working on it, Barton.”

Tony gave Clint a cheeky grin and continued making his coffee.  He grabbed an orange and threw it at Steve as the other man finally made it to the kitchen.  Steve gave him a warm smile and began peeling it.  Clint watched the exchange while he grabbed his pop tarts and rolled his eyes.

“You guys are so clueless.”

He mumbled as he walked back out of the kitchen.  Tony leaned back on the counter and turned to face Steve while he sipped his coffee.  He cleared his throat nervously.

“Got any plans today?”

Steve looked up at him with a confused look on his face.

“Not really, why?”

Tony rubbed his hand through the short hair on the nape of his neck.  Confidence surged through his body as an idea sparked in his mind.

“You do now.  Go get ready and meet me down here in an hour.”

Steve was stunned and blinked twice at the sudden demand.

“Uh… sure… okay.”

  
Steve’s heart raced as he showered and dressed before he met Tony back in the kitchen.  Steve’s breath caught in his throat as he took in the sight of the man waiting for him.  Tony was dressed to the Nines, of course,  in black pants, a red button down satin shirt, and a black suit jacket.  Steve felt underdressed in his too-tight blue shirt, leather jacket, and jeans.  Tony slid his sunglasses down his nose as he looked at Steve with a flirty smile.

“Ravishing, Rogers.  Come on, Happy’s waiting.”

Steve tried to fight the blush as he smiled shyly and followed Tony into the elevator.

“Where are we going?”

Tony flashed his teeth as he grinned.

“Patience, Captain.”

Steve rolled his eyes playfully.

“You, of all people, are telling me to be patient?”

Tony smiled as they made their way into the limo.

“Sassy Steve’s in the house, Happy!”

It wasn’t long before Happy dropped them off at Tony’s surprise location.  The two of them got out and stood in front of the grandiose building.  Steve’s mouth hung open.  He’d always wanted to go to the MET.  Tony looked over and smiled as he pushed Steve’s chin up with his index finger.

“Surprise!”

Steve finally got himself together and looked over at Tony with wide eyes.  He was at a loss for words.  Tony continued to smile at him and patted him on the shoulder.

“Come on, Spangles, maybe we’ll find your voice in there.”

Steve was beyond thrilled as they made their way through the museum.  He definitely found his voice as he talked Tony's ear off about all of the different pieces of work on display.  Tony never wanted to stop listening to him talk passionately about art.  Steve grabbed him by the hand and dragged him over to one of his favorite pieces.  Apparently Steve forgot he was hold his hand and Tony decided not to remind him.  After Steve was finished rambling about the painting, he realized Tony’s hand was still in his grasp and went to pull away.  He felt Tony stop him and looked over at the genius, hope making his cerulean eyes glow impossibly bright.  Tony’s eyes shone with that same hope as he spoke hesitantly.

“Is this okay?”

Steve felt his heart swell as he gazed into Tony’s beautiful brown eyes.  He hoped he wasn’t reading this wrong because he was about to do something really stupid.  He turned and took his free hand up to cup Tony’s cheek.  Tony’s eyes widened in anticipation as Steve closed the gap between them.  Tony brought his hand up into Steve’s blonde hair as their lips met tentatively.  Tony pulled Steve closer to him as he deepened the kiss.  Steve felt lightheaded from the excitement and broke the kiss to get some much needed oxygen.  Tony’s eyes fluttered open and took in Steve's kiss swollen lips curving into a lopsided smile.  Tony couldn’t help but smile back, eyes crinkling at the corners.

“That was a… pleasant surprise.”

Steve blushed and ducked his head to whisper in Tony’s ear.

“Looks like you’re not the only one full of surprises today.”


End file.
